1 . Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair trimming apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair trimming apparatus wherein the same is utilized in a shaving procedure, or alternatively utilized for trimming of nostril hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized various organizations for trimming of nostril hair and the like, but has heretofore failed to provide a trimming and shaving apparatus which selectively permits the trimming of nostril hair or its utilization in a conventional shaving procedure permitted by the pivotment of the cutting head relative to its handle. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,794 to Miller wherein a cutting head of a generally cylindrical configuration utilizes spaced blades mounted coaxially parallel relative to the axis of the organization permitting insertion within a nostril and upon rotation of the organization permits trimming of such hair within the nostril.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,965 to Lipman sets forth a hair clipper utilizing a cylindrical tube formed with slots, with a cutting head mounted reciprocatably within the tube, whereupon telescoping of the cutting head within the tube, nostril hair is severed between the slots and the cutting head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,507 to Mistretta illustrates the use of a cylindrical razor apparatus wherein internal cutting blades are mounted in a predetermined orientation relative to the organization to permit trimming of beards and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,473 to Neeley sets forth a hair clipping apparatus wherein the same includes coaxially projecting cutters mounted forwardly of a cylindrical housing projected within a nostril for severing of nostril hairs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,936 to Bullerman sets forth a razor sandwiched between spaced comb-like members to remove hair from nose and ear cavities.
As such, it may be apprieciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair trimming apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting selective trimming of hair from nostril and ear cavities of an individual and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.